Acerola/Manga
Pokémon Adventures Acerola was first mentioned in Flash and Cosmog's Secret by Mallow, who considered asking Acerola and Ilima to join her, Kiawe, and Lana in raiding Team Skull's base. Acerola properly debuted in Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!", where she found an unconscious and Lillie on a beach and took them to the Aether House to recuperate. In A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart, Acerola introduced herself to Sun and Lillie and took them to the . She gave Sun a trial and tasked him with photographing the Totem Pokémon that lived inside the building. While Sun did the trial, Acerola left to go meet with Mallow's group. Later, she received a photo of the Totem from Sun, who had successfully completed the trial. In PASM17, Acerola, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Ilima, and Hau arrived at Po Town. Their presence alerted Team Skull's boss, Guzma, who demanded to know why his base was being invaded. When the Captains revealed they only wanted to talk, Guzma agreed on the condition they made it to him first. He then summoned a , , and and had them attack the Captains and Hau. Despite their best efforts, Acerola and the others were completely outmatched by the rampaging Ultra Beasts. In PASM18, Sun arrived at Po Town, only to get caught up in the commotion. Annoyed the Captains were still fighting, Guzma revealed a and had it open more wormholes. Gladion appeared, demanding to know where Guzma got the Cosmog and Ultra Beasts from. Revealing his true aim is to destroy Ultra Beasts, Gladion battled the beasts Guzma summoned with his . To everyone's shock, Gladion also revealed the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, was the one who gave Guzma Cosmog as part of her plan to create a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Eventually, the beasts broke out of Po Town's barrier, allowing them to wreak havoc on all of Ula'ula Island. Acerola and the other Captains headed off to various locations to evacuate any innocent civilians caught in the beasts' attacks. In PASM22, Acerola, Sophocles, Molayne, Professor Kukui, and Gladion fought off a Celesteela and Guzzlord at to prevent them from reaching Hokulani Observatory. Gladion easily defeated Celesteela and later defeated Guzzlord to prevent it from hurting Lillie. In PASM26, the Trial Captains and Island Kahunas were revealed to have spent six months on Exeggutor Island training to prepare for another clash with the Ultra Beasts. After their training was finished, Acerola and the other Captains went to Hokulani Observatory under Molayne's orders. Once they gathered together, Acerola and the others traveled to Mount Lanakila, where a wormhole had opened up earlier. Shortly after they arrived, their ship was attacked by a group of s and their Ultra Beasts. During the battle, Acerola was assisted by , who transported her to Akala Island in order to battle with some . Pokémon mod 2}}|0=Sandygast|1=Palossand}} Adventures.png |epnum=PASM15 |epname=Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" |desc= is Acerola's first known Pokémon. It was first used as a to rescue and Lillie after they washed ashore on Ula'ula Island. It used its powers to lift the two into the air and helped move them to the Aether House. Later, it was used to battle the Guzma used at Po Town, but was defeated. After training with the other Trial Captains on Exeggutor Island, it evolved into a Palossand. None of Palossand's moves are known.}} is Acerola's second known Pokémon. It was first used to battle a group of at Hano Beach. None of Dhelmise's moves are known.}}